Anniversary
by Shawn30
Summary: Tommy and Kim celebrate their first wedding anniversary in Venice, Italy. His anniversary gift is the vacation itself, while hers is...


**Title: "Anniversary"  
Chapter (1/1)  
Written by: Shawn**

**Summary: Tommy and Kim celebrate their first wedding anniversary in Venice, Italy. His anniversary gift is the vacation itself, while hers is...**

**Category: Romance**

**Rating: R for naughty language Timeline/Spoilers: Everything through "Power Rangers in Space" is canon. Afterwards is my AU. DT never happened.  
Ship: TK**

**Distribution: Cambodia, Burger King, Pakistan, Peoples Republic of China, the Bermuda Triangle, Stone Henge, and other fanfic archives and websites.  
Email:**

**Authors Notes: This story was inspired by the wonderful artwork of Liz, but specifically the one titled "There's no such thing as Happy Ending." It's a fantastic TK manip picture with them at the same location that's in this story. Those on my Yahoo Group can enjoy the pic as I will post it with the story. Those at FF can get see it here at the Tommy/Kim and Sky/Syd PR forum "Perfect Chemistry" in the art section. The link will be on my authors page.**

**Dedicated to: Liz.**

* * *

**"Love at first sight is easy to understand; it's when two people have been looking at each other for a lifetime that it becomes a miracle"  
Amy Bloom**

**"All married couples should learn the art of battle as they should learn the art of making love. Good battle is objective and honest--never vicious or cruel. Good battle is healthy and constructive, and brings to a marriage the principle of equal partnership." Ann Landers**

**"My husband and I have never considered divorce... murder sometimes, but never divorce"  
Joyce Brothers**

**"Only two things are necessary to keep one's wife happy. One is to let her think she is having her own way, the the other, to let her have it"  
Lyndon B. Johnson**

**Piazza di San Marco **

**Commonly known as St. Mark's Square **

**Thursday, June 19, 2002 3:30 PM **

**Venice, Italy**

While playfully dragging her husband down by the collar with her right hand, Kim held her Canon digital camera in front of them with the other, attempting to capture the perfect shot of them. "Smile."

"I am smiling," Tommy snickered against her cheek, and then pressed a kiss there as a massive flock of pigeons flew overhead.

"Smile wider," she giggled, while using a finger to focus in on them. "This is our cute couple pic and I want it to be perfect."

"Kim, my neck hurts from bending over."

"Is that a knock at my height?"

"Just snap the damn photo, honey."

Kim's thumb pressed the button, taking the photo. She began making funny faces while he laughed over her cheek before joining her. She kept snapping pics until she felt she had enough, and then released Tommy's collar. He huddled against her side, his warm hand settling on her waist while she cycled through the pictures she took. "That one makes my nose look funny," she pointed out before deleting it. The hubby rolled his eyes beside her. "These pics are part of our history and only those that illuminate my beauty shall be kept."

"Just hurry up before all these pigeons start crapping on us." Pressing his face into her shoulder-length brown hair, Tommy allowed her vanity while enjoying the great weather and their amazing surroundings.

Having dropped a sizable chunk of his racing winnings on this first wedding anniversary vacation, a trip to St. Marks Square in Venice, Italy. The square was considered the very symbol of this vibrant and romantic focal point of Venetian life. Nestled in the heart of Venice, the square was one of the worlds most photographed attractions. Watched over by the enormous Bell Tower, it was visited by nearly twelve million visitors every year. Filled with crowds of people, pigeons, and good music; the magnificent St. Marks Church. the Doge's Palace, and Museo Correr provided more than a day's worth of things to do within relative close distance of each other.

When Kim had gone on and on about her mother's trip here some years ago, Tommy knew he had the perfect first wedding anniversary gift for his girl. Her shocked expression when she found the airline tickets and Hotel Danieli Venezia reservation confirmation lying on top her briefcase one morning was something he'd never forget. She wasn't the sappy type to cry on a dime, but she teared up right there and then fell into his arms, professing how he was the best man who had ever manned before. Typically Kim quirky humor, but he loved her so.

"You know, honey," Tommy whispered in her ear, and then looped his arm around hers as they began touring the square toward a large, open-air orchestra up ahead. "I guess I shouldn't complain to much about you being in front of the camera. You certainly weren't shy last night."

Blushing instantly, Kim felt her head dip until her chin tipped her chest. She tossed her hair back, her mind still reeling that she allowed him to record their lovemaking last night with his digital camcorder, and how much she enjoyed watching them later on. Her tongue swept the corner of her lips, and then with the tip of her middle finger she prodded his chest. "We are so deleting that as soon as we get back to our hotel."

"Let's not be so hasty," Tommy teased her, and then lifted her hand to his lips for a kiss. "You were so hot last night when you did that thing with your tongue and..."

"Thomas James Oliver!" Her usage of his full name was meant as a warning, never mind that she thought he was hot too. Still, its one thing watching something naughty. Its quite another watching yourself performing things you swore you'd never do on film while your parents were still alive. "If that video ever gets on the net I will..." Watching her husband shudder while she described the way she'd use a rake, "... until you were singing soprano..." When he began shaking his head she was sure he got the picture. "Are we clear?"

"Mrs. Oliver, you do need to shut up sometimes."

Twisting in front of him, the wind lifted her hair about. Her eyes roamed over him adoringly. "Shut me up then."

His arms encircled her waist, and as she melted into his embrace his lips brushed over hers in a most satisfying way. God, she tasted so good to him, and his utter weakness to her only made him love her more. They kissed endlessly right there until a small group of young people passing by began clapping and speaking to them in Italian, praising their public display of affection. At least they hoped they were praising as neither had a firm grasp on the Italian language. They broke apart smiling, hoping that they'd always be as happy as they were right now. Tough times would come, yes, as they do for everyone. But moments like these were meant to be cherished.

"Let's feed the birds." Tommy purchased a couple of packets of corn from a street vendor, as well as a overpriced ice coffee for his wife. Sharing a handful of corn with Kim, they walked the sprawling trachyte-paved square while feeding the legions of pigeons that made the square their home. With the spectacular views of Venice as the backdrop, they took a couple of yellow chairs near another outdoor orchestra and chilled, just watching the world go by.

Kim pointed to a cup someone sat down beside a fountain that a pigeon had made a "deposit" in out of his sight. The Oliver's both yelled in English for him not to drink it, but were to late. The blanched expression on his face said it all. "Oh well, we tried."

"Those pigeons are evil."

"Pigeons aren't evil. They are just misunderstood crappers. I do think they have a good sense of humor. They seem to target your car enough back home."

"That's why they're evil," Tommy noted, and then drank from her iced coffee. Not his favored drink of choice, but now bad at all either. His arm hugged warm over Kim's shoulder, warding off a chilly breeze as the crowds of people, natives and tourists alike, strolled by. Being around some of the most historical architecture in the world carried a ambiance like no other. "Are you having a good time?"

"Absolutely," Kim answered, her right hand resting over his thigh. "This vacation is... Tommy, I don't have the words. We're in freaking Italy for crying out loud." She graced him with a cautious smile. "I don't suppose I want to know how much all of this cost, do I?"

Tommy shook his head, his hand toying with the zipper on her jacket. "Let's just say I may have to hunt for our food with a bow and arrow in the woods for a couple of months and ride a bike to work. We'll just leave it at that."

"As long as you don't go back to racing, I'll be fine." Kim waited a heartbeat, gauging if his reaction would betray his constant reminders that he's done with the sport. He truly seemed at peace these days, now going to college for a degree in Paleontology and teaching martial arts part-time. But sitting in a classroom teaching just can't compare to the things he's seen and done in his life. Before he was old enough to buy liquor he'd been to a couple of different planets, time traveled twice, and fought aliens to save the Earth. She knew it wouldn't be easy for the hero in him to live a common life. "You miss the danger, don't you?"

"... sometimes," he sighed, covering her hand with his. She never asked, but he knew she needed reassurance from time to time that he could leave the Ranger life behind. "When you were a... you-know-what for as long as I was, and then you get into competitive car racing there has to be something inside you that needs the thrills. I know I did. I wasn't afraid of anything I've ever done. But there's a point in time in everyone's life when you have to settle down, get a career, and move on. Especially when everyone else around you is already ahead of you in that regard." He tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear, caring for her always. "I had to grow up, so I did."

"So you're not bored?" she teased.

"With you, never." He bent to her ear, "Especially after last night."

"Thomas James Oli... Mmm, I don't care how nice that feels get your tongue out of my ear. No public nookie for you." A light elbow shoved him aside, though he kept her close. He smelled so good today, and looked even better than that. "You really liked watching us, didn't you?"

"I've never done anything like that before, and I never thought I would. It's new and... it was hot. Exciting. You were scorching," he noted before capturing her lips in a lingering sideways kiss. "That thing you did with your tongue and the..."

"I swear, Tommy. You're going to make me kill you one day. I just know it," she laughed in his face, even as hers reddened a bit. Still, knowing that she could drive him crazy wasn't a bad thing. He certainly knew he could do that to her. Whether it was intense love, frustration, anger, lust, or caring he provoked her greatly. And now its been one year since she consented to be his wife. One whole year since a walk on the beach at night changed her life when he proposed by moonlight. Afterwards he told her about all the different, wild ways him and the guys considered having him ask her before he decided on something simple.

That gorgeous Saturday night he confessed how deeply he loved her, the woman she is now and not the teen he fell for once upon a time. He fell to one knee, produced the ring from his back pocket, and asked for her hand in marriage. Kim's shocked, blank stare as she totally wasn't expecting it only made her answer all the more special.

"Uhm, maybe," she had said to him while he remained on his knee. He couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of him at the time. She began pacing and counting off all the reasons why it might be too soon after being back together only a year, and how worried she was about the dangers of his racing career, and that he had bad habits that made her want to strangle him from time to time. Nonetheless, Tommy remained on that one knee for a good 15 minutes while she pieced together her thoughts and concerns while pacing a complete circle around him.

"Kim, you either want to spend the the rest of your life with me, or you don't." Those words swept over and through her until she began nodding and then tackled him in the sand, kissing "Yes, yes, yes" over his lips. Watching her now as she appreciated the talented musicians, a gentle smile tugging the corners of her mouth, Tommy squeezed her shoulder. She smiled his way, and then laid her head over his shoulder. "You look happy."

"I am," she softly confessed. "It's a beautiful day in Italy and I have my amazingly wonderful, handsome, courageous, thrilling, well-endowed husband who rocks my world upside down and back again." The pride in his eyes swelled over her claims as she enjoyed his amusement. No matter that she was trying to be cute, she meant every word. "You're such a wonderful husband, Tommy. You truly are."

A bit choked up, he nodded, and then kissed her forehead. "Thank you for marrying me."

"Eh, it was either you or the hairy plumber that lived next door to me. I only had two marriage proposals on the table and you won. I flipped a coin, you know." She shrugged until he started kissing over her neck, causing her eyes to shut while her hand caressed over his thigh, inching up higher. Damn, he could get her hot so quickly. "You're not being fair," she half-pouted. The lust shining in his eyes nearly melted her. "Behave."

With a final caress over her lips, Tommy obeyed her order... for now. "Let's go see the Bell Tower. They say the view from the top is incredible"

"Lead the way." Kim rose from her chair, pulling his arm through hers. She pretended to enjoy their quiet walk to the other side of the square, but in reality she was preparing herself to give Tommy her wedding anniversary gift. One that she was sure he wasn't expecting, unintentional mental pun aside.

It took them nearly twenty minutes to reach Campanile di San Marco, better known to tourists as the Belltower of St. Mark's. They snapped numerous photos along the way near the two massive columns of the Piazzetta, and then asked a nice older woman reading a book to snap a few more of them. One photo stuck out in particular, with Tommy kissing Kim's temple while she laughed out loud at a private joke they shared.

The pattered ground of St. Marks Square was thick with pigeons as they approached the tower. Tommy and Kim marveled at Venice's amazing architecture and the overall romantic ambiance of the city. They passed the Museo Correr, otherwise known as "The Museum of the City and Civilization of Venice." History surrounded them as some of the structures here were built well over one hundred years ago. Their map led them past Basilica di San Marco, a grand and magnificent compilation of Byzantine domes, mosaics, and stolen treasure from the Near East and Asia. The clock tower set on the right side of Quidri was named Torre dell'Orologio and its been said has rung out the hours since 1499.

Finally reaching the tower, their travel guide noted that the present-day structure was built in 1912 as an exact replica of its predecessor, which collapsed unexpectedly on the morning of July 14, 1902. Tommy joked about the number of times the Command Center was destroyed and how it was always rebuilt in the same spot the exact same way. Kim shushed him, bought their tickets, and then boarded a modestly crowded elevator with him that rose to the very top of the tower.

Holding his wife's hand, Tommy found them a quiet little corner from which to view Venice, Italy. He held Kim from behind, his chin set upon her shoulder while taking in the history and majesty around him. "On a clear day you can see forever," he repeated what was written about the tower's view in the travel guide.

"It's beautiful," Kim noted.

"No, you're Beautiful." No matter the years, when used at the right time that nickname could light up her face, as it did now. "One year..."

She allowed the words to settle in her subconscious, while absently grazing the wedding band on her finger. "Hard to believe, huh?"

"We haven't killed each other yet?"

"If you keep eating all my Cocoa Pebbles cereal..." His quiet laugher warmed her soul. She took a deep breath, settling herself for what she couldn't put off any more. "Tommy," she turned in his arms, creating a small bit of space. "I want to give you my anniversary gift now."

"I thought you left it back at the hotel?" She shook her head, and seemed kinda nervous. The way she bit at her bottom lip said it all. "Okay, so where is it?"

Ambling alongside him, Kim pulled a small black case out her back jeans pocket. Holding the case out to him, there was a pink bow wrapped around it. "Happy anniversary."

Tommy took the case from her hand, pulled the string on the bow to undo it, and then opened the case. His brain needed a moment to catch up to his heart, which flat out stopped the second his eyes saw the EPT test stick. He remembered back in high school wanting a lot more A+'s than he got, and he figured this was God's funny way of catching up to his prayers. "Are you... I mean, we're..." His words stuttered, while his steps stumbled for a second until Kim's hand took his forearm. "We're going to have a..."

"Baby, yes," Kim acknowledged with a endearing smile. "I'm 99.9 sure I'm pregnant. And that's the fourth stick. I peed on three others too, just to make sure." She watched Tommy swallow hard twice, then look to her with wide eyes, then back to the stick. He was smiling, but clearly floored by her news. "Do you remember that day two months ago argued all weekend long, and then made up Monday morning and took the day off work?"

Memories of that carnal day flew through Tommy's mind. They had make-up sex nearly all day long without a care in the world. "Oh boy."

"Or girl," Kim smirked. "We'll see."

Sighing happily, Tommy drew Kim into his arms, tucking her head under his chin, holding her so closely. He tried to remember how they even got back together, but talks and apologies fixed what the past broke. All of it felt like a lifetime ago now. He was going to be a father and that one thought captivated his senses. He truly felt rich and blessed. "I love you so much, Kim."

"I'm gonna get fat."

"I'll still love you."

"I'm going to have strange cravings."

"I'll find a way to love you."

"I'm gonna have mood swings."

"What else is new."

"You jerk," she laughed before he kissed her again, long and deeply as the bell sounded around them, signaling the new how as surely as the new day in their lives had dawned. "You make me so happy, Tommy. I love you. Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary, Beautiful."

* * *

**The End**


End file.
